Las travesuras de Yami
by FluffyPink22
Summary: Yami no gusta de perder ninguna batalla, ni siquiera amistosa, dañando el orgullo del pequeño Mokuba y haciendo enfurecer al mayor de los Kaiba. Seto le encara y una pelea de egos termina en una enorme tensión entre ellos, llevandolos a pelear... cuerpo a cuerpo, y no a golpes precisamente. Limme.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Aclaraciones: no usaré el modo japones que usa Yugi para dirigirse a Yami (Mou hitori no boku) por que lo encuentro largo y bleh... pero usaré la de Yami a Yugi: Aibou (algo así como compañero, camarada).

.

* * *

.

Yugi había ido a las arenas de batalla de Kaiba para divertirse ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible en ese momento, tal vez si tenía suerte podía conseguir unos duelos por diversión.

Kaiba como siempre, estaba rondando los lugares junto a su pequeño hermano Mokuba y fue este quien divisó a Yugi entre el público, ya que el mayor estaba más ocupado fijándose que ninguno de los mecanismos fallara y que todas las pantallas de duelo estuvieran funcionando.

– ¡Yugi! –corrió hacia el tricolor.

– Ah Mokuba –Yugi le dio una enorme sonrisa– ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, trabajando como siempre

– ¿Trabajando?

– Estamos revisando los sistemas con mi hermano ¿Y tú qué haces?

Yugi vio como a lo lejos, Seto mantenía entre sus manos una pantallita la cual apretaba rápidamente, escribiendo comandos para ajustar el enfoque de las cámaras que daban imagen en las grandes pantallas.

– Ya veo, vine para distraerme un poco, tal vez tener unas partidas.

Kaiba estaba tan concentrado en la pantalla en sus manos, que no se había dado cuenta cuando Mokuba se alejó de su lado.

– Mokuba, dime como se ve la pantalla numero tres –no recibió respuesta– Mokuba préstame atención.

Miró a todos lados y sufrió ese pequeño infarto que sentía cuando no encontraba la billetera en su bolsillo, pero para su suerte, logró ver ese cabello despeinado un tanto lejos de él conversando con su eterno rival: Yugi Mutou. Entrecerró los ojos al verle, concentrando su ira en esa pequeña figura.

– Mokuba –llamó demandante, el menor se giró a mirarle– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mis sin avisar?

– Lo siento hermano, solo vine a saludar.

Kaiba le dio una mirada despectiva a Yugi, para luego dar una pasada rápida por los alrededores.

– ¿Y ese milagro que no andas con tu sequito de idiotas?

Yugi arrugó un poco la nariz al escuchar cómo se refería a sus amigos, pero no iba a dejar que ese altanero le amargara la tarde.

–Vine solo, quería jugar un poco… Por diversión.

Yami, quien era invisible a los ojos de los demás, estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando con soberbia a los hermanos.

– Podríamos vencer a Kaiba de nuevo, Aibou, tal vez deja su orgullo de lado –comentó, al aire, pero Yugi decidió no hacerle caso y solo sonrió para sí.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso, Mutou? –comentó el mayor, despectivo.

– Nada, solo pensaba en duelos –dijo con esa inocencia típica de él.

– Como sea, tengo que seguir trabajando. Vámonos–ordenó a su pequeño hermano.

El menor pelinegro se despidió y se fue junto a su hermano para poder seguir haciendo los ajustes. Yugi se quedó nuevamente sólo con Yami, quien parecía de buen humor ya que sólo soltaba comentarios sarcásticos.

La tarde pasó sin ninguna novedad, Yugi ganó un par de duelos y luego Yami ganó otros tantos, turnándose para divertirse ambos a la vez.

– Una lastima que nadie dure mucho contra nosotros –comentó Yami, mientras que Yugi caminaba entre los participantes, mirando las batallas.

– Si, una lástima. Quisiera alguien que durara lo suficiente –dijo Yugi al aire, aunque la verdad hablaba con Yami.

–Podrías enfrentarte a mi hermano –dijo una voz atrás él, era Mokuba de nuevo.

– ¡Mokuba! ¿Ya terminaron de trabajar?

– Si, así que Seto me dejo venir a supervisar los retos.

– … ¿Eso no es seguir trabajando? –comentó Yugi con una gota en la cabeza.

Ambos caminaron por el lugar hasta que una de las arenas quedó vacía.

–¿Jugamos? –ofreció el Kaiba menor.

– Emh…

Yugi ya no quería mas batallas, además de saber de sobra que el pequeño no iba a durar muchos turnos.

– ¿Me dejas enfrentarlo? –preguntó Yami, sonriéndole, Yugi sonrió.

– ¡Claro! –dijo respondiendo a ambos a la vez.

Cada uno se puso en su lugar y Yami hizo el cambio de mente con el menor. Al ver en las pantallas que Mokuba y Yugi iban a batirse a duelo, mucha gente fue a las gradas de la arena para verles: un Kaiba y el primero en los duelos, era algo que ver.

– Parece que tendremos públicos –dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba a todos lados– démosles un gran espectáculo Yugi.

– Por supuesto –respondió con seriedad el faraón.

– ¡No te dejaré ganar Yugi, daré lo mejor de mí!

Ambos empezaron a jugar sus cartas, cada una más fuerte que la otra y poniendo sus cartas de trampa. Los puntos empezaron a descender ante las expresiones de quienes miraban, divididos en dos bandos para apoyar a cada retador.

Yugi se dio cuenta que su contraparte estaba jugando demasiado serio, empezando a destruir a Mokuba sin piedad.

–Emh… Yami, no seas tan duro con él… –comentó Yugi algo preocupado al ver la cara de Mokuba al estar siendo abatido tan fácilmente.

El menor se sentía algo humillado al estar perdiendo tan estúpidamente ante tanta gente: tenía el mismo orgullo que su hermano mayor. A Yami poco le importaba si el menor estaba perdiendo muy rápidamente, la verdad él solo jugaba para ganar.

Como era obvio, Yami jugó con maestría sus últimas cartas y derrotó rápidamente a Mokuba, quien se molestó bastante por la actitud que Yugi había tomado.

– ¡No debiste Yami! –Se quejó el menor en la mente de Yami– era solo un juego, no era de vida o muerte para humillarlo así.

– Pero Aibou…–Yami no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que vio como el público se burlaba del menor y se ría de su derrota.

Mokuba fue muy enojado a encararle, se suponía que, aunque no fueran los mejores amigos, algo de amistad había y no podía ser que le hiciera eso frente a tanto público: él también tenía una reputación que cuidar.

– ¡Gracias! –Le dijo con todo el sarcasmo que su pequeña figura podía albergar– me humillaste frente a todos en un juego que se suponía que era amistoso ¡Nunca más vuelvo a jugar contigo!

– Lo siento no pensé que…

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –una tercera voz se unió.

Kaiba había visto la humillante derrota de su hermano en las pantallas, por lo que no dudó en ir a verle, encontrándolo en medio de reclamos furiosos al tricolor.

– Nada, hermano… Solo un idiota que no entiende lo que es un juego amistoso –se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a Yugi, molesto.

– No creí que te afectaría tanto –Yami estaba confundido.

El faraón estaba impactado por la reacción del menor, mientras que Yugi se seguía tatuando la palma de la mano en la frente.

– Es solo un niño Yami, obviamente no iba a tomarse bien perder ante tanta gente… –intentaba explicar.

Yami aun era muy brusco para con los demás, después de todo solo estaba acostumbrado a estar en las batallas.

–¿Quién te crees para tratar así a mi hermano, maldito enano? –le encaró Seto.

–Sólo fue un duelo –Yami se cruzó de brazos, tampoco iba a pedir tantas disculpas por un duelo.

– ¿Sólo un duelo? Entonces no te importa tener otro –dijo Kaiba mirándole con superioridad.

Yami ya se estaba hartando un poco y Yugi en su mente tenía el escándalo del siglo por haberse metido en problemas con Kaiba… De nuevo.

– Por supuesto que no, ya te he ganado antes Seto, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Eso fue como ponerle alcohol en las heridas al mayor de los hermanos Kaiba. El fuego ardió en los ojos del mayor, haciendo retroceder incluso a su pequeño hermano.

– Que empiece el duelo –le susurró con desprecio dándose la vuelta.

Aunque fue totalmente reñido entre ambos, Yami estaba demasado concentrado en ganar incluso cuando Yugi le pedía que perdiera para tal vez aplacar un poco la furia de los hermanos. Las gradas estaban a punto de rebalsarse de gente vitoreando el duelo como si fuera un partido de futbol. Mokuba apoyaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano mayor.

Los puntos de cada uno iban bajando muy parejamente, salvándose entre cartas de trampa y habilidades desconocidas. Kaiba ya había invocado uno de sus preciados dragones mientras que Yami estaba con varios monstruos entre esos su siempre fiel Mago oscuro.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Yami logró sobrepasar las defensas de Seto y lo derrotó, sumiendo aun más en la humillación al par de hermanos Kaiba.

– ¡Lo estas arruinado mas Yami! –si hubiera una pared, Yugi ya se estaría dando cabezazos contra ella.

El mayor solo se reía para sí al ver a los otros tan exasperados, siendo que ni siquiera había perdido algo en especial, solo el juego. Ambos hermanos decidieron desaparecer del lugar mientras que Yugi era vitoreado por los demás retadores.

Se quedó por un momento conversando con los demás hasta el punto que se hizo de noche.

– ¿Quieres volver a casa? –Preguntó Yami, quien aun tenía el control del cuerpo– ¿Cambiamos?

– Eh si volvamos… –suspiró– pero no quiero cambiar estoy agotado mentalmente –se quejó Yugi–¿Puedes ir a casa sin perderte?

– Claro que si, descansa Aibou –le dijo el mayor caminado por los pasillos para poder salir del lugar.

Miró divertido el hecho de que ambos hermanos hubieran desaparecido de la nada, pero no fue tan así ya que al pasar cerca de una puerta fue jalado del brazo.

– ¡¿Eh?! –Yami se vio en una habitación oscura con alguien más que le tomaba fuertemente de los brazos.

– ¿A qué juegas enano? ¿Viniste aquí a propósito cierto? ¿Querías humillarnos cierto? –ese tono de voz, Kaiba aun estaba enojado.

– ¿Quieres un poco de agua para tus quemadura? –Bromeó Yami, sin dejarse intimidar– veo que aun estas ardido.

Su espalda fue estampada contra la pared, siendo acorralado.

– Algún día voy a humillarte frente a todos, voy a convertirte en una basura –le escupía las palabras con todo el odio del mundo.

Yami solo sonreía con la elegancia de siempre, pensado en una forma de irritarlo aun más, después de todo no tenía nada que perder y si se hacía escándalo, siempre iba a quedar peor el mayor.

– No podrías humillarme ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, ahora suéltame –ordenó.

– A mi no me das ordenes, Mutou –se agachó a mirarle a los ojos– no soy tu perro.

– Ni yo el tuyo, no eres capaz de dominar mi carácter –soltó una risilla autosuficiente.

– ¿Quieres probar?

Yami levantó una ceja mientras intentaba sentir la presencia de Yugi, quien al parecer había perdido la conexión mental.

– Tal vez se durmió –pensó el faraón.

Levantando su pie, hizo presión con la punta de su zapato en la entrepierna del mayor quien soltó un gruñido.

– No me tiendes, que no vas a terminar bien –amenazó el mayor apretando los brazos del mayor hasta el punto de hacerle doler.

– Te reto a un duelo, pero en… Otro tipo de "arena" –ofreció el menor, sonriéndole con complicidad.

Kaiba le soltó simplemente, no muy seguro de comentar tal estupidez. Le dio la espalda para meditar un poco.

– Crees que no sé que entre tú y Yugi hay una enorme tensión –habló Yami para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Kaiba se giró a mirarle extrañado, el había escuchado varias veces hablar de ese supuesto espíritu que a veces poseía a Yugi, pero nunca pensó que alguna vez iba a ver a Yugi con esa extraña actitud fuera de los duelos.

– ¿Se qué estás hablando, Mutou? Yo no siento nada por nadie, estoy muy ocupado –se cruzó de brazos– y sintiera algo solo sería desprecio… Y mucho odio.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo meditas? –Se cruzó de brazos– si tuvieras tanto odio, solo habrías dicho que no a la primera –Kaiba intentó no demostrar su impresión– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, a oscuras y solos? Podrías haberme amenazado en cualquier parte…

El mayor apretó las manos y dio un puñetazo al lado de la cara del menor, pero este no se inmutó, siguió mirándole a los ojos con esas sonrisas de superioridad que sacaban de quicio al mayor.

– ¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?

– Te lo hemos explicado tantas veces, pero tú no quieres entender…

– ¿Otra vez con esas porquerías? ¿Magia, poderes sobrenaturales? Ya te he dicho que no creo en esas cosas ¡No quieras jugar conmigo!

– Como quieras, entonces si no hay nada más de que hablar, me retiro.

Yami le dio una última mirada, regalándole una sonrisa solo para fastidiarlo más.

– Una lástima, te había ofrecido un duelo en que realmente me hubieras podido ganar –salió de la habitación, soltando una risita creída.

Por suerte que Yugi no estaba despierto, o le hubiera dado un infarto. Caminó tranquilamente mirando a los últimos jóvenes que aun combatía a esas horas, dándose su tiempo antes de dejar el lugar. Cuando salió del edifico una limosina negra se estacionó frente a la puerta y la puerta fue abierta por un tipo de traje negro y lentes.

Dentro estaba Kaiba sentando de piernas cruzadas sin mirarle. Yami sonrió y se subió a la limusina sin hablar, solo sonriendo con malicia.

.

* * *

.

No habrá lemon, pero si otro cap cortito con la acción 1313 oh sii, Kaiba aceptó las sucias ideas de Yami n3n

pienso convertir esto en una serie de historias cortas con cosas que podrían pasar con los seres oscuros. Yami-Yugi, Bakura-Ryo, Marik-Ryo (o al revés) y combinaciones raras como el que empieza aquí de Kaiba y Yami... y tal vez haga un especial Shota-ai de Noah y Mokuba nwn

Pronto subo la cochinada, ojalá comenten algo, tal vez la proxima pareja que quieren.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus reviews, los amo, en serio, son un amor (notecese el sarcasmo por que no me dejaron ninguno ;_; )

Ojalá les guste este cap nwn

* * *

Kaiba hablaba por su celular mientras que Yami solo miraba por la ventana. El ambiente era algo tenso ya que ninguno cambiaba palabra.

– Y que Mokuba ya esté acostado cuando llegue, rodaran cabezas si no es así –ordenaba el castaño.

– ¿No quieres que tu hermanito me vea? –comentó el tricolor.

Kaiba cortó su llamada y solo le dio una mirada de molestia.

– Si, se supone, que no eres Yugi… –comentó despectivo– ¿Quién demonios eres?

– Dime Yami, recuérdalo bien… Odio que digan otro nombre cuando… Tú sabes –a Kaiba le salió una enorme vena en la sien.

Sin medir su fuerza, tomó al menor del brazo y lo atrajo ante si bruscamente, Yami gruñó de dolor, pero no se dejó intimidar y como siempre, le miró directo a los ojos.

– Veremos… Terminarás diciendo mi nombre, se te grabara como fuego en la piel –le susurró muy cerca de la cara.

Yami movió su brazo libre, apoyando su mano en el muslo del más alto, dándole un apretón cerca de la ingle. Seto soltó de a poco el brazo del mayor, bajando hasta su mano en una caricia un tanto brusca.

– Siempre he pensado que esas ropas no son para alguien con cuerpo de niño –le dijo, dándole una caricia al pecho.

– ¿Lo dices por el cuero? A Yugi le gusta vestirse así pero… –guardó silencio para disfrutar esa mano acariciándole el pecho– yo no soy alguien con una mentalidad de niño.

Kaiba sonrió un poco ante esas palabras, recostado a Yami en los asientos para ponerse encima.

– Que bien, porque no es juego de niños lo que pasara pronto.

Sin pensarlo más, se agachó y le mordió una oreja, a lo que Yami respondió con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Para mal suyo, Yami no podía disfrutar de los placeres carnales que en su tiempo como realeza de Egipto logró disfrutar: Yugi era demasiado inocente. No quería pedirle al menor hacer algo en contra de su voluntad solo para que él pudiera desfogar sus bajos instintos, pero ahora, el controlaba el cuerpo y como bien dice el dicho: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Y realmente esperaba que el corazón del otro siguiera igual de puro luego de las atrocidades que haría esa noche.

Yami acariciaba la espalda y cabeza de Kaiba, incitándolo a seguir mordiéndole y besándole por la oreja y el cuello.

– Te dejaré derrotado esta noche – le susurró el mayor en la oreja, haciendo que el otro tuviera un estremecimiento.

– Eso espero, no creo que puedas ser más malo en la cama que lo que eres en la arena – ante este burlesco comentario, Kaiba le mordió el cuello fuertemente.

Yami se quejó molesto, tironeándole un poco el pelo de la nuca. Queriendo más contacto, Seto se acomodó entre las piernas de Yami, tomándole de la espalda para que este le envolviera en sus piernas y así poder rozarse con fuerza.

– Esos pantalones de cuero… Me provocan –confesó el mayor, desinhibiéndose un poco.

– Tócalos –propuso el menor, ansioso.

Kaiba le acarició el trasero y los mulsos, mientras seguían besándose. Estuvieron casi todo el camino igual, hasta el punto que sus miembros estuvieron listos para la acción.

Yami le desabrochó los pantalones, pero Kaiba la sujetó la muñeca rápidamente.

– No –jadeó– eso lo haremos llegando a allá… –dio una mirada por la ventana– vamos llegando.

Ambos pararon en seco y se sentaron, empezando a arreglarse el pelo y la ropa, no querían dar mala imagen, en especial el CEO.

La limosina paró frente a una gran mansión, ambos bajaron con cara de pocos amigos para disimular un tanto que tenían el cuerpo en llamas de lujuria. Sin decir palabra, Kaiba empezó a caminar y Yami le siguió. Subieron unas enormes escaleras y caminaron por pasillos solitarios. Justo antes de entrar a la habitación del mayor, una puerta se abrió y la pequeña figura de Mokuba se asomó, restregándose un ojo. Kaiba palideció.

– Hermano, que bueno que llegas, los empleados me mandaron a acostar pero no me quería dormir sin darte las buenas noches.

Kaiba aun estaba shockeado ¿Qué le diría si preguntaba por el otro? Disimuladamente vio sobre su hombro, para darse cuenta que el menor ya no estaba atrás suyo ¿Dónde se había metido? Sintió un leve toque en su trasero.

– Emh… Bueno, ya me viste, ahora ve a dormir que mañana tenemos cosas que hacer –le dio una sonrisa amable, esas que solo el pelinegro conocía.

– Buenas noches hermano, te veo mañana –Seto se despidió con su mano y el pequeño entró a la habitación nuevamente.

Kaiba se giró bruscamente, levantando su blanca gabardina, para ver al menor agachado con las manos en la cabeza.

– ¿No me vio, cierto? –preguntó sonriéndole.

– Te escondiste tan rápido como un roedor– se burló.

– Muy gracioso– contestó el menor con sarcasmo.

Rápidamente, ambos entraron a la habitación del más alto, no fuera a ser que alguien más viera a Yami por los pasillos. La habitación era simple: una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio con su respectiva silla en una esquina, un amplio armario con espejo en la puerta, algunas plantas ornamentales y un enorme ventanal con largas cortinas.

Yami se sentó en la cama mientras que Seto se quitaba la gabardina blanca y la colgaba en un perchero. El silencio se volvió algo incomodo mientras que el mayor dejaba sus pertenencias a un lado.

– ¿Una cama tan grande para alguien solo? Creo que no siempre duermes solo… –comentó el tricolor, al aire.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes celos?

El mayor se soltó el pantalón mientras caminaba hacia la cama, donde Yami le esperaba recostado sensualmente. Al llegar a la cama, agarró un pequeño aparato y apretó un botón, haciendo que la luz bajara. Con suavidad, el castaño se fue poniendo encima del menor sin aplastarlo.

– ¿Cuánta tecnología hay en esta casa? –comentó Yami divertido, abrazando al mayor por el cuello.

– más de la que puedes imaginar.

Se dieron un beso feroz, mientras se acomodaba para lo que vendría. Por suerte la aislación era buena, o sino el pobrecito Mokuba hubiera terminado con un gran trauma.

Las embestidas que Kaiba daba hacían rechinar la cama, incluso hasta el punto de hacer que los doseles golpearan la pared. Ambos muy orgullosos, hacían gestos bruscos y se dejaban notorias marcas de arañazos y chupones, como queriendo marcar territorio. Se podía sentir como la tensión sexual entre ellos iba aflojando, luego de probarse. No hubieron gestos realmente amorosos, pero si se acariciaban y se frotaban con pasión. Seto apenas dejaba ver su cansancio o el placer que estaba sintiendo, manteniéndose impasible.

Pasaron largo rato dándose placer, con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos sudando. Cuando ambos quedaron agotados y satisfechos el uno con el otro, se recostaron en la cama mirando el techo, intentando así volver a regular su pulso.

– Para mañana… esto nunca pasó –ordenó el mayor, aun con la mirada pérdida en el techo y la respiración agitada.

– No pensé que te arrepentirías apenas correrte –comentó el menor riendo un poco.

Yami se levantó y miró el reloj digital que estaba en el velador; marcaba las tres y tanto de la mañana. Se estiró y miró a su costado donde Kaiba parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos: tal vez realmente estaba arrepentido.

– ¿Siempre eres tan amargado? Tienes una sexualidad egoísta –esto hizo que Seto levantara una ceja.

– ¿Sexualidad egoísta?

Yami puso los ojos en blanco al notar que no le entendía, así que simplemente se acomodó mejor, poniendo su cabeza en la almohada y dándole la espalda. Kaiba le abrazó por la espalda de modo posesivo, apretándole fuertemente y susurrándole al oído.

– Explícate.

– No eres cariñoso, apenas si te preocupas por lo que sienta el otro y cosas así –explicó.

Kaiba al sentirse descrito, frunció un poco el entrecejo y luego giró a Yami para verle de cerca: nadie le dice que no es perfecto.

– ¿Quieres una segunda ronda para demostrarte que estas equivocado? –le dijo en el rostro con ira.

Yami sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, tal vez ahora conseguía derretir esa fría capa de seriedad del CEO.

A la mañana siguiente, antes que el sol saliera, la alarma de Kaiba sonó y este se levantó casi sin demostrar que estaba totalmente muerto de sueño por las dos sesiones que había tenido con el gran duelista esa noche pasada. Se fue a bañar rápidamente, ya que él no tenía tiempo que perder. Justamente estaba peinándose y arreglándose frente al espejo en la puerta del ropero cuando Yugi abrió los ojos lentamente, incomodo por los ruidos que hacía el mayor al moverse por la pieza.

– Que bueno que despiertas, apúrate –ordenó el mayor– mi limosina sale en unos 15 minutos y no voy a llegar tarde a mi trabajo por el simple hecho de que eres un flojonazo.

– ¿Eh? ¿Kaiba?

Yugi se veía totalmente confundido, lo último que recordaba era que Yami había humillado a Mokuba y que luego el sueño le había ganado ¿Por qué ahora estaba en esa habitación? Y la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

– K–Kaiba ¿Qué hago aquí?

El mayor levantó una ceja, recordando un poco de ese cambio de cuerpo extraño que el menor decía tener, que anoche había estado con Yami.

– ¿Disculpa? No hagas que no recuerdas, ya vístete que llegamos tarde.

– ¿Pero qué pasó? –empezaba a verse asustado.

– Oh rayos, tuvimos sexo, ya vístete de una maldita vez.

La cara del menor fue cambiando al completo horror, palideciendo y empezando a tiritar. Ahí Kaiba sintió que una cubeta con hielos y todo le caía encima. Si realmente era cierta la historia de que Yugi cambiaba a Yami; él estaba en un enorme problema.

– M–me... Violast...

– ¡NO! –Interrumpió el mayor rápidamente– ¡No fue así!

– ¡Kaiba eres un pervertido! –gritó el menor cubriéndose con las sabanas.

– ¡Que no fue así! –por primera vez en mucho, se sintió sonrojar de vergüenza.

Ahí supo en ese momento, que la próxima vez que viera a Yami en un duelo… iba a matarlo. Por ahora necesitaba partir rápido y ver de qué manera sacar del trauma al menor y también, como no quedar como un violador despiadado.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado nwn no quería hacer un lemon, pero ven que algo mas o menos puse jeje

Si les gustó dejenme un review, se los agradecería de corazon owo

adiós


End file.
